This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A variety of data transfers occur within a payment network to permit the authorization, clearing, and settlement of payment account transactions among issuers and/or acquirers to the transactions. In addition, the payment network is embodied to provide services between hubs and branches that make up the payment network, and to customers, partners, etc. In general, the payment network operates to provide access throughout the network to network services while permitting the secure movement and storage of data pertaining to payment network activity within the payment network. The payment network often includes multiple redundant locations of data (e.g., data centers, etc.) with multiple paths between the hubs and branches and the data centers, in order to, at least in some instances, provide backup data transfers when certain of the paths are broken or fail to satisfy minimum quality requirements.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.